christianwikiaorg_zh-20200213-history
羅馬書 1:21
Rom 1:21 (AMP) Because when they knew and recognized Him as God, they did not honor and glorify Him as God or give Him thanks. But instead they became futile and godless in their thinking vain imaginings, foolish reasoning, and stupid speculations and their senseless minds were darkened. (ASV) because that, knowing God, they glorified him not as God, neither gave thanks; but became vain in their reasonings, and their senseless heart was darkened. (LCCt) 因為他們雖然認識上帝﹐卻不看他為上帝而榮耀他﹐也不感謝他﹐反倒在思想上成為虛妄﹐他們蒙昧的心就昏暗了。 (CUV) 因為他們雖然知道神，卻不當作神榮耀他，也不感謝他。他們的思念變為虛妄，無知的心就昏暗了。 (CUV-T) 因為，他們雖然知道神，卻不當作神榮耀他，也不感謝他。他們的思念變為虛妄，無知的心就昏暗了。 (ESV) For although they knew God, they did not honor him as God or give thanks to him, but they became futile in their thinking, and their foolish hearts were darkened. (GNT) διότι γνόντες τὸν Θεὸν οὐχ ὡς Θεὸν ἐδόξασαν ἢ εὐχαρίστησαν, ἀλλ᾿ ἐματαιώθησαν ἐν τοῖς διαλογισμοῖς αὐτῶν, καὶ ἐσκοτίσθη ἡ ἀσύνετος αὐτῶν καρδία· (GNT-WH+) διοτιG1360 CONJ γνοντεςG1097 V-2AAP-NPM τονG3588 T-ASM θεονG2316 N-ASM ουχG3756 PRT-N ωςG5613 ADV θεονG2316 N-ASM εδοξασανG1392 V-AAI-3P ηG2228 PRT ηυχαριστησανG2168 V-AAI-3P αλλG235 CONJ εματαιωθησανG3154 V-API-3P ενG1722 PREP τοιςG3588 T-DPM διαλογισμοιςG1261 N-DPM αυτωνG846 P-GPM καιG2532 CONJ εσκοτισθηG4654 V-API-3S ηG3588 T-NSF ασυνετοςG801 A-NSF αυτωνG846 P-GPM καρδιαG2588 N-NSF (ISV) For although they knew God, they neither glorified him as God nor gave thanks to him. Instead, their thoughts turned to worthless things, and their ignorant hearts were darkened. (JMSJ-T) 然而，人雖然知道有上帝，卻不把他當上帝來敬拜，也不感謝他。他們的思想變成無用，愚蠢的心靈充滿黑暗。 (KJV) Because that, when they knew God, they glorified him not as God, neither were thankful; but became vain in their imaginations, and their foolish heart was darkened. (KJV+) Because that,G1360 when they knewG1097 God,G2316 they glorifiedG1392 him notG3756 asG5613 God,G2316 neitherG2228 were thankful;G2168 butG235 became vainG3154 inG1722 theirG848 imaginations,G1261 andG2532 theirG848 foolishG801 heartG2588 was darkened.G4654 (LITV) Because knowing God, they did not glorify Him as God, nor were thankful. But they became vain in their reasonings, and their undiscerning heart was darkened. (MSG) What happened was this: People knew God perfectly well, but when they didn't treat him like God, refusing to worship him, they trivialized themselves into silliness and confusion so that there was neither sense nor direction left in their lives. (NASB) For even though they knew God, they did not honor Him as God or give thanks, but they became futile in their speculations, and their foolish heart was darkened. (NCV) 因為他們雖然知道神，卻不尊他為神，也不感謝他，反而心思變為虛妄，愚頑的心就迷糊了。 (NIV) For although they knew God, they neither glorified him as God nor gave thanks to him, but their thinking became futile and their foolish hearts were darkened. (NKJVr) because, although they knew God, they did not glorify Him as God, nor were thankful, but became futile in their thoughts, and their foolish hearts were darkened. (NLT) Yes, they knew God, but they wouldn't worship Him as God or even give Him thanks. And they began to think up foolish ideas of what God was like. As a result, their minds became dark and confused. (NRSV) for though they knew God, they did not honor him as God or give thanks to him, but they became futile in their thinking, and their senseless minds were darkened. (RSV) for although they knew God they did not honor him as God or give thanks to him, but they became futile in their thinking and their senseless minds were darkened. (TCV) 他們雖然知道上帝，卻不把榮耀歸給他，也不感謝他；他們的思想荒唐，心智暗昧。 Category:經文譯本比較